Rougher Tides- A Castle Story Part 2
by SLC0806KAW
Summary: Kates pregnancy hormones are a little crazy, in the end Castle asks her to renew their wedding vows, but will the ceremony be put on hold? Read and find out


Rougher Tides: A Castle Story Part 2:

It had been a year and five months since their twin girls Keeva and Johanna were born, at the scene of the biggest crime of Kate Beckett-Castles career as the top homicide detective for the NYPD, and they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of baby number three, of which they didn't know the gender yet, they were discussing possible names while sitting on the patio swing watching their two little angels play with their dolls. Since she was five months pregnant, she could handle the movement of the swing, the smell of summer was indeed in the air, and just like her pregnancy with the twins, she was loving every week, every day, every hour, and every month of being pregnant.

Two weeks later:

"What do you think of the name Cassidy if it's a girl, and Chase if it's a boy?" Kate was fixing a delicious snack of cheese, crackers, and oranges for the twins, Castle looked at her as if he hadn't been listening, "Castle?" she repeated, he looked at her "sorry sweetheart, just a little preoccupied" Kate raised an eyebrow "with something that is more important then choosing a name for our baby?" Castle shook his head "no, no nothing is more important to me" Kate sighed "Castle, the point is to choose the babys name before I go into labour, don't you understand, I don't want to leave everything last minute like we did with the twins" she stood at the counter with her hands on her widened hips, "I beg your pardon?" said Castle "but you hadn't told me that you were carrying twins, so how the heck was I supposed to know?" Kate slowly rubbed her temples, something she did when she felt like screaming, which was happening more frequently this time around "Castle, I explained to you, that I was keeping the twins a surprise for your birthday!" she tried to hid the tears that were catching in her voice.

Castle stared out the window "look, Becks, I don't wanna fight like this all the time" Kate folded her arms "well if you would listen more we wouldn't have to have Alexis watch the girls all the time, because we both don't want to fight in front of our children, I mean for crying out loud Castle!" she said breathlessly, "Alexis has other things to do besides watch our daughters that WE are responsible for!" She stared at him with tears of frustration in her eyes, "well.. do you have anything to say?" Castle cleared his throat, but he did something that he had done long before they were married "actually yes I do, have you realized that your hormones are completely out of whack?" Kates jaw dropped "Richard Castle, how?" she stifled a little sob "how dare you say something like that to me, your wife, who you clearly can't see is pregnant, and super emotional" she stormed away from him, grabbed her purse, "you know the rules, no contact with me for a week, and if you do attempt to reach me, it will be extended", and she walked out slamming the door behind her.

3 months later:

Kate and Lanie were sitting eating lunch, Kate was still mad at Castle for what he had said to her three months ago, Lanie had a suspicious look on her face, "what's up Lanie?" Lanie looked around curiously "oh nothing, just wondering what Castle is up to", Kate cocked her head "Lanie, seriously?" Lanie put her hands up "what? I just said I was wondering" Kate sighed "yeah".

1 month later:

"Beckett, come here", Esposito beckoned her over, she heaved a big sigh, she had been feeling off since she woke up, but she didn't think anything of it, so she started walking slowly over to her desk, she sat down, and groaned "what do you want Esposito?", Ryan, Lanie, Esposito, and the rest of the team were all standing around her desk "what, why are you all looking so weird?" she looked up and saw Castle strolling up to her, "what is going on?" Castle stopped at her desk, he had a dozen colorful roses in his hand, and Kate noticed that his pocket was full of something, he took her by the hands and said "Kate, I apologize for being such an idiot, and not realizing that I was the cause of our arguments", with a questioning look on her face Kate said "what are you getting at Castle?"

She watched as he pulled something out of his pocket, she sighed, and watched as Castle got down on one knee, he opened the velvet amethyst color box, revealing a gorgeous engagement ring, but not just any ring, instead of it being a diamond, it was her birthstone, and the birthstone of him and the twins, and the one of their soon-to-be-born baby, "Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle, I come to you today on bended knee, to ask you once again will you marry me?"

Her voice caught in her throat, and she slightly shook her head "wow, I wasn't expecting this, but…" she stopped short when she felt a sharp pain ripple through her body, she looked at the clock, "god, why now?" she thought, meanwhile Castle was still kneeling down in front of her "Kate?", her eyes were wide, "Castle, I will marry you again, however I can't accept the ring", Castle floored by her response, rose slightly, "why not?", Kate exhaled sharply, "because you need to change the babys birthstone", Castle cocked an eyebrow "what?", Kate smiled "Castle, I've been having contractions, my water broke about ten minutes before you got here, what I am trying to say is", she moaned softly and whispered "the baby is coming now".

To be continued in part 3, stay tuned


End file.
